QUEL MERDIER
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Moi, Drago Malefoy, j'ai fais les frais de cette organisation ingérable. Aujourd'hui, ma vie est une monstrueuse foire à laquelle je ne comprends rien. Je suis tombé amoureux de Potter, et par un coup du sort haïssable, Potter aussi s'est fait couillonné.


**J'ai envie de coca light. Ca me démange. **

**OoO**

Croyez-moi, la vie paraît plus compliquée quand on aime. Biensûr que vous me croyez, par convention, ou même par expérience, vous avez déjà estimé que l'amour était un phénomène imprévisible, imposant et totalitaire.

Y a pas moyen de penser à autre chose qu'à l'être aimé quand l'amour vous poursuit. Comme un huissier vicelard et mal luné, il débarque dans votre identité tranquille et pépère, embarque les meubles à force de cris et de sourires machiavéliques, tandis qu'il ne vous reste pas même une once d'amour-propre. Et pire que ça, même, il balançe dans votre logement identitaire ses effets persos. Les soupirs, les pensées fleur bleues, les réactions hystériques, les phénomènes physiologiques inexplicables, les sourires mièvres, les fièvres brûlantes et les incurables envies de n'être qu'en compagnie du nouveau colocataire qu'il vous impose.

Quel merdier.

Moi, Drago Malefoy, j'ai fais les frais de cette organisation ingérable, et aujourd'hui, ma vie est une foire, une monstrueuse foire à laquelle je ne comprends rien, dans laquelle je ne reconnais plus. Je suis tombé amoureux de Potter, et par un coup de sort assez haïssable, Potter aussi s'est fait couilloné.

On était donc amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Je sais pas si vous saisissez à quel point c'est ignoble et cruel de la part du Directeur Général des Affaires Sentimentales Humaines, du Bureau des Moyens d'Emmerder les Hommes, de la Compagnie Paradise and Co, au Ciel, de m'avoir fait subir un tel outrage. Mais bon, y a pire. Ce brave démon m'a aussi jeté un sort. Eh ouais, non seulement j'étais amoureux de Potter, mais en plus, j'en oubliais ma fierté.

...

Au bout de quelques mois, nous sommes sortis ensemble. Puis nous nous sommes mariés. Puis nous avons adopté. Puis nous avons encore adopté. Puis nous avons adopté des enfants (je tiens à signaler que ces adoptions suivaient de près les deux premières adoptions que nous avons faites, d'un petit labrador et d'un chaton tigré, que nous avons respectivement nommé " Pupuce" et "Toutoune".).

Nous avons annonçé à nos amis que nous étions heureux, nous nous sommes parfois disputés, nous avons beaucoup pleuré, nous avons remarqué les aspects les plus humains l'un de l'autre ( à entendre par là les plus " mauvais côtés" ). Moi c'était la manie de Potter de ne pas abaisser la lunette des WC, lui, c'était de constater mes habitudes sédentaires et conformistes en ce qui concernait la vie domestique, c'est-à-dire, employer des elfes de maison pour les tâches ménagères.

Nous avons assisté aux réunions parentales aux écoles privées de nos enfants, nous sommes allés sur le Quai 9 trois quarts pour leurs études secondaires à chaque rentrée, nous avons profité de notre solitude soudaine en baisant dans toutes les chambres vides entre midi et deux, et nous avons pleuré dans nos moments post-coïtaux, parce que tout était si vide autour de nous.

J'ai souvent baisé son front, il m'a souvent embrassé tendrement. A certains moments, j'étais pas d'humeur, le boulot me faisait chier, à d'autres, il arrivait plus à bander, et quelques fois encore, nous avons essayé du sexe SadoMaso afin de trouver quelque chose de plus exotique dans l'acte sexuel. Potter aimait, moi je m'y soumettais, parce que ça semblait lui faire plaisir.

Nous avons parlé de nos problèmes quotidiens au bureau, de nos perspectives pour les vacances, nous avons envisagé de partir en Afrique Sub-Saharienne, puis au Népal, en Corée, en France, en Italie, aux Etats-Unis, au Pérou, au Japon, en Australie, en Norvège, en Inde, au Mali, en Nouvelle Calédonie, et nous avons ri de chercher un camping en Ecosse pour quinze jours chaque année. On en riait. Je suis rouge de honte.

Les enfants nous ont posé des questions sur leurs vrais parents, comme si nous n'étions que des faire-valoir, ou des faux. Potter était très sensible à cet aspect. Il beuglait en tapant du poing sur la table que nos coeurs n'étaient pas en plastoc. Les enfants sont partis, à la recherche d'eux-même, de leurs racines. Ils cherchaient sûrement des meubles pour leur logement identitaire, leur "moi" qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir avec nous.

Ils sont revenus pour l'inhumation de "Toutoune", qui a survécu à leurs maltraitements puérils pendant une vingtaine d'années pour mourir bêtement d'une embolie pulmonaire. Puis ils sont repartis dans leur quête, puis ils sont revenus pour l'enterrement de "Pupuce". Ils ont pleuré. Moi aussi, mais parce que j'avais épluché quelques ognons avant la descente en terre, pour le repas de midi ( un rôti de veau avec carottes). Il n'y avait eu que Potter et moi, les enfants étaient repartis sitôt après l'enterrement conclu.

Potter et moi, nous avons continué à baiser, nous avons continué à nous chamailler, nous avons déménagé dans un duplex en centre-ville. On a rencontré de nouvelles relations sociales, on s'est foutus de leurs travers, on a rigolé devant des films d'amour d'ado, comme Love et ses petits Désastres. Ca sonnait tellement faux, ces trucs.

On a moins fait l'amour, parce que nous avions des rides qui se creusaient sur nos peaux, et aussi contre les parois de nos coeurs, et encore plus peut-être sur nos pénis. On bandait avec beaucoup d'efforts, on en riait. (On en riait... Quelle abomination!)

Et les enfants sont revenus, ils ont dit qu'ils nous pardonnaient. Potter a pas compris pour quoi. Moi non plus, je dois dire. On était quand même contents parce que dans les bras de nos mômes, il y avait des enfants. Et ils nous appellaient " Pépé". Parfois, on en gardait un, l'après-midi. Potter se ridiculisait à faire des grimaçes pour divertir les mioches, et eux, ils jouaient à la gameboy en ignorant ces mimiques hilarantes.

On vivait encore, même si on vivait moins et qu'on profitait plus de la vie.

Et puis voilà qu'il y a sept ans, je suis mort. J'avoue que je ne me rappelle pas très bien des détails, mais j'ai été percuté par un camion poubelle moldu. Mais ce qui me déchire le coeur, aujourd'hui, ce ne sont pas les regrets. Ces sentiments de frustration, quand on s'imagine tout ce qu'on aurait pu accomplir, ou ce qu'on aurait pu dire, etc.

Des regrets, quelque part, c'est con d'en avoir, parce que ça insulte tout ce qu'on a été. Mon problème, aujourd'hui, c'est que je me reviens du Bureau des Moyens d'Emmerder les Hommes, de la Compagnie Paradise and Co, au Ciel, où j'ai encore demandé au Directeur Général des Affaires Sentimentales Humaines de s'occuper de Potter.

Quand on aime, on se rend pas compte.

Potter, depuis que je suis plus là, je le regarde tous les jours d'où je suis, et ça m'énerve à mort de réaliser qu'il s'en remet pas, même après sept ans. Pas un bisou, pas de bêtises dans une soirée bien arrosée, pas de désir pour un jeune beau gosse, rien que du deuil et de la souffrance. Comme si il retrouvait plus les meubles de son identité, de ce qu'il était vraiment. Parce que soyons honnêtes, Potter, c'est pas moi qui le définit, n'est-ce pas. Moi, je suis quelqu'un qui a occupé une bonne partie de son logement identitaire pendant quelques années, mais de là à faire de moi l'âme de ce qu'il est...

Techniquement, ça me fait pas mal au coeur, parce qu'il y a une clause dans le contrat d'adhésion au Paradis, qui stipule qu'aucun des maux terrestres ne pourra nous toucher. Mais je sens quand même que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette clause, j'aurais été malheureux de le voir aussi dépressif.

Alors chaque jour, je me rends chez cet abruti irresponsable de Directeur, et je lui demande s'il peut s'arranger pour que Potter surpasse son deuil et tombe amoureux d'une autre personne. Mais le Directeur me sourit et m'explique avec éloquence que je ne veux pas être oublié par l'amour de ma vie.

Il a pas tort. Même avec cette clause, je serais capable d'avoir mal au coeur si je voyais Potter baiser quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Mais en même temps, je ne pas vouloir qu'il reste comme il est. Il en est à un tel point que les gamins pensent le mettre en maison de retraite. Il est pas vieux, mais il vieillit tellement mal depuis que je suis plus là...

Voilà.

L'amour, c'est le pire fléau de l'Histoire. Ca vous fout dans des situations inextricables, et ça vous fout dans tous vos états. Vous voulez, mais vous pouvez pas, vous voulez, puis vous voulez pas, et vous voulez, mais vous contrôlez pas.

OoO


End file.
